1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical treatment, and, in particular, relates to the medical treatment by use of: brachytherapy, and, in greater particularity, relates to medical treatment by the use of multiple sources of radiation using a staple applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stapling devices for lung resection is necessary due to the complex nature of the lung and the treatment where there is poor pulmonary health or other medical issues that do not allow lobectomy.
When removing non-small cell lung cancers, the most prevalent form of lung cancer, for example, the use of radioactive sources near the cancer site provides another mode of treatment. One issued patent discloses the use of staples containing a radioactive material and the attachment of these staples near the surgical resection. These staples are placed in conventional staple cartridges and are thus placed near the resection.
The following references are incorporated by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,945,141; 7,494,039; 7,510,107; 7,604,151; and; 7,604,586.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a staple delivery applicator having means for accurate placement of the radioactive staples in surgical sites.